Polyphenylene ether resins are excellent in mechanical physical properties, electric properties, acid resistance, alkali resistance and heat resistance, and simultaneously have various properties such as low specific gravities, low water absorption rates and good dimensional stability. Therefore, heretofore, the polyphenylene ether resins are broadly used as materials for household appliances, OA devices, business machines, information devices and automobiles and the like.
Particularly in the applications to light-reflecting molded articles and the like requiring high heat resistance, the demand for resin compositions designed in a higher ratio of the content of a polyphenylene ether resin is anticipated. Such applications also require good appearance properties in addition to high heat resistance. Furthermore, the applications require good molding fluidity and practically sufficient impact resistance.
Heretofore, a method for adding rubber-reinforced polystyrene (high impact polystyrene) and an elastomer component is used in order to apply practically sufficient impact resistance to the polyphenylene ether resin.
However, the method for adding rubber-reinforced polystyrene has problems that it tends to decrease the fluidity of a resin composition and remarkably impairs the brightness feeling of the appearance of a molded article.
On the other hand, a technique for using high-molecular weight SEBS (hydrogenated styrene-based elastomer) and SEBS having a high bound styrene content in combination is proposed for the method for adding an elastomer component (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
A technique for using an ethylene-based elastomer component and SEBS having a high bound styrene content in combination is also disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 2).